Silver
by Xohaxu
Summary: To regain what once was his, Harry joins Legolas on a journey. Too bad not all seems to go according to his plans - but then again, falling for a certain elf was not in his plans either.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize, I do not own it.

**Warnings: **Will be SLASH. Updates irregularly (for now)

* * *

**Silver**

Prologue

* * *

Sunshine blew through his honey colored lashes, rousing Legolas from his peaceful slumber. The times were dangerous and the wind carried whispers of dark promises yet he couldn't help but feel at ease here, in his self-claimed part of the forest. The air was different in these parts - the usual stench of the dead spiders did not reach his nose here, neither did the dark whispers of the infected trees. This part of the forest, which was almost untouched by the hands of time, still remained in the golden times of Mirkwood.

He gazed at the swaying branches of the giant willow tree he had rested against. It was strange, how the leaves rustled in a silent song - so full of stories, so sorrowful they were. In some summer evenings, when Legolas tried hard enough, he could hear a sweet voice telling him of stories - of castles on lakes and candles that floated, of a girl with witty remarks and a boy with a hair of fire.

"I will be leaving for a journey," he murmured, giving the tree a gentle pat. "I do not know what awaits me. I do not know when I will be back, _mellon_."

"I shall depart with you." The voice was melodical and entirely too real to be a whisper of the wind. Legolas whirled around to see the owner of the voice and reached for his bow reflexibly.

A soft chuckle came from seemingly nowhere. "I am up here, you dummy."

It was a peculiar sight, what greeted him. There, amidst the cascading leaves of the willow, was a young man seated on a giant branch. He had messy silvery hair with a pale complexion, and was adorned in hues of white, silver and very light blue. He gave off a faint glow, which reminded Legolas of the full moon in a cloudless night. That was not the most peculiar thing, however.

Legolas could see, through the young man's chest, the gentle swaying of the leaves behind him.

He tightened his grip on his bow. Something in him, however, wouldn't let him raise it to this complete stranger. "Who are you?"

The Moon Spirit pouted. "I am hurt, _mellon_. I guess it can't be helped though - as we have not yet been formerly introduced." He paused, giving Legolas a happy grin. "I guess I don't have a name anymore - want to give me one?"

Legolas blinked. "You want me to name you?" He asked, feeling incrediolus.

The Moon Spirit gave off a pleasant, hearty laugh. "Yes - name me away, my friend."

"Ah..." Legolas said, numbly. "How abouth Ithil?" He felt unsure and silly - standing there, naming a stranger.

"Moon, eh? Yes, I like it."The silvery-man smiled and Legolas thought it was quite beautiful - beautiful like nature, subtle and very pleasant. He watched as The Moon Spirit - now Ithil - jumped down the branch he was seated on. He landed quietly and delicately, looking almost weightless. Momentarily, Legolas wondered if he really was.

Ithil raised his hand to Legolas' cheek - almost touching, but not. "I really like it. Thank you." He murmured, shine of a warmth in his silvery-blue eyes. Legolas could only stand there, transfixed. A lump made it's way to his throat - he felt as if he knew this man. He recognised this hidden sorrow he saw in those silvery eyes and it saddened him. Such sorrow, buried under layers and layers of masks.

"Hello, my name is Ithil. What's yours,_mellon nin__?" _Said Ithil with a happy grin, while offering his hand to the elven prince.

Just like that, as if a spell was broken, Legolas woke from his trance. He stared at the offered hand in confusion.

"You are supposed to shake it. It's a custom from my home." Ithil explained.

The elven prince took the offered hand. "I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." He replied. "What business do you have in these woods?"

Ithil gave a startled laugh. "Straight down to business, eh?"

"Yes," Legolas spoke, voice harder this time. "As you are intruding my home."

"Not quite. You see, my dear prince, you are the intruder here." Ithil gestured the forest around him. "This is my home. These parts, as much as your father insists otherwise, belong to me. I have been residing in this forest long before he claimed it as his own."

"What do you mean?"

"Take me to your father, Legolas._" _Ithil murmured.

* * *

"Power is often the source of violence," Ithil spoke. "And arrogance. I can see that it has corrupted you as well." His silvery, feline like eyes gazed at the elvenking with unconceiled pity.

Thranduil's ice blue eyes flashed with anger. "Who are _you _to tell me this? You, who have never tasted power, _you_," he spat, "who is a nobody, compared to me? " Legolas flinched at the harsh words - he had never seen his father so deliriously angry.

"Hit a nerve, did I? But do not mistake my obedience with weakness, my lovely Lord - I am not just barks, I bite too." A dangerous glint was in his eyes as he replied. "And one day, my Lord, I might walk away. And that day you shall face your enemies - and most importantly, friends - by yourself."

A silvery eyebrow rose, intrigued. "Indeed? I might just keep you around for a while to see that." He glanced at the guard on his left. "Take him to dungeons. "

The guard on the elvenking's left made a move to catch the silvery man - only to have his hand pass through Ithil's chest.

"What..."

"Careful, my king. We have been side by side for centuries, yet you still know so little about me. You might get burned," he all but purred,"Or worse, you might face me on the battleground."

Quite suddenly the guard fell to the ground, a silent scream on his lips. His whole body shook with tremors of unimaginable pain - and then it stopped. Just like that, the guard was left on the ground, panting.

There was a dangerous glint in Ithil's eyes and just for a millisecond, Legolas thought he saw the silvery man's eyes flash with color - a dangerous green, purer than a thousand jades. A shudder went through his spine. Who was this man?

"I shall accompany your son on this journey. Have me a horse prepared."

With that, Ithil faded through the shadows, returning to his part of the Mirkwood.

* * *

A/N:

I cherish every thought and every opinion, so please review and let me know them. Constructive cricism is welcomed, encouraged even.

Also, if any one of you would like to be my Beta (as I am not a nativd speaker), please PM me and let me know.

Love y'all,

Xohaxu


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Legolas jerked at a sudden noise coming from the dark forest they were passing by, causing his horse to make a sound of discomfort at the harsh movement. The trees looked sinister with their gigantatic shadows reflected on the ground and there was a sense of savageness in their dance with the wind - he felt a chill run down his spine. Ominous, it screamed.

"Fear not from the shadows when you are with me,"Ithil spoke, eyes shining with laughter and warmth. "They wouldn't dare to hurt you, my friend."

Legolas looked at him weirdly. "I do not know you - why do you keep calling me 'friend'?"

"But you do know me. The willow tree you talk to in lonely evenings - who do you think told you all these stories?"

Legolas gave him a perplexed look. "You are...a tree?!"

Ithil gave an amused laugh and the dark forest echoed with his warm laughter. For a few seconds, the dark, imposing forest almost seemed welcoming.

"Not really. I was just sitting on my usual spot, where you met me. Not that you could see me - I made sure of that."

"That's a bit..."

"Sneaky?" Ithil grinned.

"Creepy."

"Hey!"

The scandalized face Ithil made was enough to make Legolas laugh. He wondered when was the last time he felt so at ease. Ithil must have noticed it too, for he flashed a pleased smile at him.

* * *

They rode for days until they reached Imladris, The Last Homely House East of the Sea. It was Lord Elrond himself who greeted them, with that ever peaceful smile on his face.

"We were awaiting only one company, though I can see that you have brought along a precious guest, Legolas of Mirkwood." Lord Elrond said, surprise evident in his voice.

"I myself did not know that he was coming until the last minute. He actually threathened my father into submission in order to tag along."

Elrond gave a startled laugh. He turned to Ithil, eyes shining with curiosity. "It has been a while, _mellon._ I have, I must admit, missed you in your absence."

"May the evening star shine upon our meeting, Elrond- or some rubbish. I dont know where you and your folk find these expressions. What's wrong with 'hello'?"

"You are as amusing as always. Though I am curious - what made you leave your post, my friend?"

"Circumstances." Ithil replied with a cheeky grin. "And, before you mistakenly call me by my former name, I would appreciate it if you could refer to me as Ithil."

"What was wrong with your name?"

"New life, new name and all." He said. "As much as love taking to you, I am dead on my feet and would love to sleep for the next century or so."

Legolas chuckled. "Well said, Ithil - though by doing so you would miss the feast tomorrow night. Elrond truly has the best wine in the Middle Earth."

* * *

"You know Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked as they made their way to their rooms.

"You could say that. We are not very close, though he did help me a lot once - when I needed it desperately." He had a sort of nostalgic expression on his face and Legolas found his curiosity piqued.

"What sort of help?"

"I had lost something back then - something precious of mine. I was lost and confused afterwards. I was alive but not living, you might say." He paused for a second, as if remembering a precious memory. "He nursed me back to my health - even though I was never the same, I learned to appreaciate life. I owe him a lot."

Legolas looked thoughtful. "This thing you have lost, did you find it?"

Harry looked at him then, and Legolas saw his broken heart reflected in his eyes. "I could never find it, no. But it seems the fate has smiled upon me once more, for I have gained the hope to find it once more."

"What was it?" Legolas murmured. "What did you lose, Ithil?"

Ithil smiled at him with such a soft expression that Legolas thought he might melt from this warm feeling that was welling up in his heart.

"My ability to love." Said Ithil, "Though it won't be staying that way for long, my prince. Not with you around."

* * *

Three days passed and Ithil's words were still ringing in Legolas' ears. It had been only a few words, yet the man had managed to capture his attention in a way no one ever done before. He wasn't naïve, nor was he a blushing virgin - he recognised the feelings that was stirring inside of him and, frankly, he was a bit afraid of them too.

Ithil, however, was oblivious to his plight - he was being his usual, amusing self. Even now, he was laughing along with some dwarves who had arrived two nights prior. This was one of the things about Ithil that never ceased to surprise him - he seemed to get along with everyone. Even with Erestor, Lord Elrond's grumpy, albeit quite handsome advisor.

In Legolas' opinion though, Erestor was a nuisance. The elven prince could see the appreciative looks he had been giving Ithil. He could see the way his eyes lingered on Ithil's form, taking it all in like a thirsty man and no doubt Ithil was his much needed water. Legolas was not pleased and Erestor knew it. He flashed him smug smirks whenever Ithil laughed at one of his jokes, smiled happily at a comment he made or grinned at him when he gave him a peck on the cheek.

Legolas knew he shouldn't rise to the bait, but he couldn't help himself. He often found himself scowling at the men's antics and more then once he snapped at Ithil, who gave him confused and somewhat hurt looks.

* * *

It was the day before the Council meeting when Ithil pulled him aside, into his chambers. He had a frown on his face and his eyes held concern.

"Something is bothering you and we are not leaving this room until you tell me what it is." Said Ithil, eyes sharp and jaw set in a line.

"Nothing is bothering me."

Ithil scowled. Legolas wondered for a second how he still managed to be so hot with that displeased frown. "Please, Legolas. You've been acting all weird - Erestor says he noticed it too. I am worried about you."

Legolas let out a low growl at the sound of Erestor's name. He leaned down towards Ithil's face, who took an instinctive step backwards only to collide his back with the wall.

"I do not want to hear his name coming from you lips." He hissed, their noses almost touching.

Ithil could only gape at him. "W-what..?"

"You want to know what is bothering me? Fine." The elven prince said. He was distinctly aware of the rising volume of his voice, though he was too enraged to control himself anymore. "Fine, I'll tell you! I do not want that man near you, ever again. It is driving me crazy, seeing you two together - Valar knows what he is planning in that head of his, that -"

"You have no right," Ithil cut him off, trembling with rage. "No right to treat me like this. I am not your property! I -"

A pair of soft lips met Ithil's, shutting him up. For a tantalizingly slow moment, neither did anything - even Legolas was shocked beyond words at his own actions. Then tentatively Ithil responded back, pressing his lips back almost shyly. He gave a small gasp when Legolas' hand made it's way into his tunic. Taking advntage of his parted lips, the elven prince thrusted his tongue deep into Ithil's mouth, earning himself small sounds of pleasure. Ithil moaned rather wantonly when he felt Legolas' hand move up inside his tunic, exploring his back with fervor, all the while his tongue did things he never thought was possible.

As they broke apart, he saw Ithil's silver eyes flash with color - a deep, enticing emerald. For a milisecond he looked positively murderous, with a furious look in his face and that snarl on his lips. Legolas thought he might even hit him, but then his flashing jade eyes returned back to it's normal silver. He was staring at him with a bewildered look in his face. He gaped at him for a few seconds, before melting through the wall behind him with a panicked look in his eyes.

All things considered, Legolas thought that went rather well.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know it's full of mistakes and stuff, and I'd be garteful if you could point them out. :D Hope you liked it! Don't forget to share your thoughts with me. :)

Love y'all,

Xohaxu


End file.
